tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Desert Dungeon Quest/Spoiler
Preparation To complete this quest you need to assemble a group of four players (including yourself). You and all your partners require level 20 or higher, they must be unique vocations: one druid, knight, paladin and sorcerer. You cannot complete this quest without sacrificing one of the following items, dependent upon your vocation: *The knight needs to bring a sword, which can be obtained by killing rotworms, skeletons or minotaurs or purchasing it from an NPC who deals with weaponry. *The paladin will need a crossbow, you get these by killing Minotaur Archers, or by buying it from a shopkeeper NPC who fletches, or deals bows and ammunition. *The druid requires an apple. You can kill elves, use exevo pan or buy from an NPC who sells fruit. *The sorcerer needs a spellbook. You can kill Bonelords for these, or buy them from NPCs who deal with magic reagents. It is important to note that these items will be destroyed after you enter the reward room. You should avoid using your main weapon (e.g a paladin's crossbow) in case you need it afterward. A member of the party will also need to carry a shovel to enter the dungeon. It is advisable to carry a rope in case someone gets lost. Starting the quest For an experienced Tibia player, locating three other party members is often the most difficult part of the quest. On Open PvP and Hardcore PvP servers you may wish to privately ask others' to join. This will avoid Player Killers overhearing your yells and plot to kill you. Once you make sure all four players have the necessary sacrifice items, you should meet somewhere and travel to the Jakundaf Desert. Beware of scorpions and anything else that might be lured to this area. You will see a hole covered by a stone pile within what looks like a broken down building surrounded by energy, fire and poison fields. Try not to step in these. Dig open the hole and go down it. You will drop down several times. Note that once you get to the bottom it is impossible to rope back up. You will have to exit via the escape teleport if you are unable to complete the quest. Navigating the cave 1. When you get to the bottom, you will usually see a bunch of spiders. However, it is rare, but possible for a Bonelord or a fire devil to be lured here. Follow the path shown on the map. 2. Go up the ladder to the next map layer. Then go to the west and up again. Do not go down the hole to the south. 3. On the next layer you will follow a non-branching, serpentine path. There is no danger to be found here. 4. Go up to the next elevation and follow the path. There will be a slime spawn to your right. Further to the north you will see a hole to the left. Do not fall into it. There are Orc Warriors and Orc Berserkers down there. Be careful, as somebody may have roped them up. Keep going along the path and go up the last ladder at the end. This will take you to the item sacrifice room. You have to pass through the level 20 door to enter it. Off to the right there is a glowing blue portal which is to be used if, for some reason, your group is unable to complete the quest. For example, use it to exit if one of your members or one of the required sacrifice items is missing. Maps of the Desert Dungeon Quest path 1 2 3 4 The treasure room There are buttons on the floor that will be properly activated when a player of the correct vocation is standing on each and the correct item is placed on the altar behind each player. The correct pattern is as follows. *Paladin stands on the north button. *Druid stands on the west button. *Sorcerer stands on the east button. *Knight stands on the south button. If the button does not appear to be "pressed down" when you stand on it, make sure you have the correct item placed on the correct altar and step off the square and back onto it. Once all the buttons are pressed down, the paladin must pull the lever next to his square. This will teleport all four players to the treasure room. There are two chests to be opened: *One gives you 100 platinum coins. *The other gives you a green bag containing: **A protection amulet, **A magic light wand, **A ring of healing, and **An ankh. You will need 43.5 free capacity to carry this prize To leave, go north up the stairs and you will appear back on the sands of the Jakundaf Desert. Notes The stairs leading outside from the reward room do not have a staircase back in. That is, if you leave you will be locked out and unable to re-enter unless you go back. Also, note that the reward room as well as the steps outside of it are Protection Zones, you will not get killed unless you walk off these steps. On PvP-Enforced Servers or sometimes even regular PvP you can find people camped upstairs from the 10k quest just to kill someone and take their cash. This quest can be completed at any level 20 or greater and as many times as you like, however, the rewards can only be collected once. Often, a higher level player will agree to fill a spot to help other players do the quest, usually in exchange for items or money given to him by players completing the quest for the first time. Trivia *NPC Avar Tar claims he soloed this quest by learning the magic of all four vocations. Shortcut Spoiler This spoiler skips the majority of the steps in the actual quest, and jumps directly to the reward. The actual quest is like this: First you need to get access to the Desert Dungeon Library to read all necessary books(please note that all of the necessary books can't be found in the library). In order to do this first find the NPC Hagor. This is quite difficult if you don't know the way around in the Desert Dungeon. First go down here. Go down in the hole, you can't rope up anymore now. Go down the other hole and again, and again till you are 5 levels below surface. Here you will encounter 6 Spiders.